


Midnight Drive

by crusxde



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, M/M, Marvel Universe, One Shot, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 14:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crusxde/pseuds/crusxde
Summary: Based from the song "No. 1 Party Anthem" by Artic Monkeys and I write it as how I see the song and this is the result of it.Spontaneus midnight drive suggested by Bucky, he takes Steve around town and ends their night on a park.





	Midnight Drive

**Author's Note:**

> Some things may not be accurate but I'm trying my best and this is my first attempt in writing a one shot.

Bucky pulls up in the driveway in front of Steve's apartment, he saw a figure of a man standing outside with his arm folded, facing away from the car and leaning over the building wall with a hood covering his head but he knows that it's Steve. It must be him because Bucky already called him to get dressed up and go outside around 10 minutes ago, a smirk crept up on his face and he honk the horn at that man. The man jumped a little and pulled down his hood, revealing his short blonde hair that's styled neatly. Steve turns to the source of the sound and he greeted by a bright yellowish-white colored light coming from the headlights, he squints his eyes trying to see who is in the car while Bucky just chuckled lightly from inside the car. He rolled down the window and shouted out, "Hey, punk!"

Steve's expression changed as he realized that it's Bucky, "Jerk." Steve mumbled to himself before he walked over to the driver's side to greet Bucky. "I didn't know you had a car." Steve says as he admired the car, it was a black 2016 Chevrolet Impala.

"I don't." Bucky says, "Get in." he added and Steve obliged, walking over to the passenger seat and getting in the car.

"So what's all this about? You're calling me in the middle of the night and telling me to go get dressed and go outside, I really hope it's something important." Steve asked, he sounded a bit annoyed as he put on his seatbelt. "And you have to explain the car." He added.

"Jeez, so demanding." Bucky rolled his eyes as he started to drive away from the building. "We're going on a roadtrip and no I didn't stole this car, I rent it." He explained and smiled at Steve for a few seconds before his eyes are focused on the road again.

"Roadtrip? In the middle of the fucking night?" Steve asked and looked at Bucky in disbelief.

"Yeah, why not? After all you agreed to this." Bucky replied mindlessly, he glanced at Steve and see that he already opened his mouth and ready to say something but Bucky quickly cut him off. "One more fucking complain and I'll tape your mouth." He say in a deadpan voice and Steve just scoffs.

"At least play some music." Steve says.

"Hang on." He said as he grabs his phone from the drink holder next to the gear lever, he unlocks his phone and plays No 1 Party Anthem by Artic Monkeys. Bucky hums along the song and eventually he began to sing along softly. Steve just stare at him and he didn't even notice the smile that's slowly creeping up on his face as he watches bucky happily singing, he had an idea and rolled down his window, he felt the cold breeze of the night air hitting his face. "What are you doing?" Bucky asks.

"If you're going to sing, do it right. Sing it at the top of your lungs." Steve answered as he peek his head out and start singing it loudly. "Come on, come on, come on!" He sang at the top of his lungs, though it's more like he's having a road rage rather than singing. Bucky looks at him and just laughs, but he decides to join in by rolling down his window too.

"NUMBER ONE PARTY ANTHEM!" Bucky shouted out to the quiet streets, there are still few cars passing by but it's not a lot. The whole atmosphere felt different, the road that's usually crowded by cars or other transportation is now clear. Bucky is sure that whoever sees them, must've thought that they're either crazy or drunk and honestly he would think like that too if he find someone acting like this but he couldn't care less for now. He's enjoying his time with Steve, everything seems good right now and that's what he's been longing for. He just wants to be happy with Steve, his Steve.

"We look insane!" Steve exclaimed.

"Yes we are." Bucky laughed and continues to yells out the lyrics.

"I don't know the lyrics, but I like this song." Steve says.

Bucky continues to sing, Steve joins him even though he doesn't know the lyrics. They play the song over and over again and Steve finally catches up to some of the lyrics and he got tired of it so he changed it to something else, eventually they got tired of screaming at the top of their lungs and just decides to enjoy the song that's playing. Steve looks out at the view, the sky is dark and there's a few stars sprinkled on the sky but the moon is absence from the dark night sky. The lamppost on the road and the lights coming from cars that passing by collided into sparks of beautiful colors ranging from red, orange, yellow and a slight hint of white. They drive by a lake and Steve is mesmerized by it because the lake were calm and it's reflecting the lights from the building around it, lamppost and cars, it even reflects the sky and made it looks like as if there was a lot of stars in the sky even though there wasn't as many stars in the dark sky.

They stopped at a diner that Steve isn't familiar with, there are only 4 cars there including theirs. From the outside of the diner, there's a big red and blue neon sign that states the name of the diner and they can briefly see what it's like inside the diner. Bucky turns off the engine and jumped out for the car, Steve followed and they both walk inside the diner. As soon as they got in, the atmosphere feels different and they were immediately greeted by the scent of coffee and some fried greasy foods along with something that Steve thinks as an air freshner because the scent doesn't belong to foods or drinks that he knows. The lighting in the room balance out the wood and red accent of the interior so it's not too dark but not too bright either, there are also some pictures framed on there and it looks old.

The waiter comes to the table where their new customers just arrived and ready to take their orders, Bucky ordered a breakfast menu which is the classic combo of bacon and eggs with toast and a cup of coffee to complete it. Steve just look at Bucky and it's definitely a judging look, he's definitely judging Bucky for his choices. Bucky notices and raised an eyebrow at him before asking, "What? What is that look for?"

"You order a breakfast menu for dinner." Steve answered and Bucky sighed.

"It's almost 2, Steve. It's technically morning." Bucky replies.

"Alright, make it two coffee and a burger with side bacon." Steve says and the waiter wrote it all down.

"You got it." The waiter says before he leaves.

"Why are you like this?" Bucky questioned and Steve's expression changed into a confused one before he realize what Bucky meant.

"Oh, I enjoy messing with you." Steve answered. "Besides, you dragged me into this sudden trip and making me think that it’s really important." He added before he avert his gaze to the window where he could see the parking lot and the lights from the sign shining on the ground, he turned his head back to the room. He noticed the jukebox in the other side of the room and it plays some slow tunes, he can hear it faintly from where he was sitting but it'll be so much louder if he sits near it. The slow tunes accompanied the lonely night, there isn't many people in the diner and Steve could count it with his fingers.

"Did you enjoy it?" Bucky asked him and he turns to face Bucky, he looks at him quizzically and his eyes shows a glimmer of hope and excitement. Maybe he was hoping that the answer would be yes, or maybe it's just the lights that shine on his face and reflects his beautiful blue eyes perfectly.

"Yeah, it was good to just sing at the top of my lungs like that." Steve answered and chuckled a bit when he remember the fact that an hour ago he's screaming like a maniac. "It was stupid, but I really like that." Steve added and he heard Bucky laughs, it's always one of his favorite sounds in the world.

"I'm pretty sure that doing something stupid is just always in your DNA." Bucky teased and plastered a smirk on his face.

"Jerk." Steve rolled his eyes. "You surprisingly have a good taste in music and I always thought you'd be more into the classics." He says and Bucky furrowed his eyebrows.

"Thank you, I'm flattered." Bucky replied. "You gotta thank the internet, man. It's great." He added.

"Yeah, I know. Who taught you to use the internet?" Steve teased now and put a cheeky smile on his face.

"Was that an insult that I just heard?" Bucky questioned, his eyes went wide for a second.

"Yes it was." Steve says and the waiter finally brought them their orders and set it down on the table, he thanked the waiter and went to take a bite of it. Both of them continues to exchange some stories and throwing each other's a friendly banter every now and then while they were eating. Steve was surprised when he ate the food because it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be since he isn't familiar with the place and he's enjoying his cup of coffee, cupping it with both of his hands to feel the warmth radiating from the glass as he listen to Bucky telling a story. Bucky sounds enthusiastic as he tells his story, he's definitely having a blast and everything just feels so much better and it just feels like he doesn't have to worry about anything else every time they're together, the feeling is so addictive to him and he could never get enough of it.

Both of them sat there for awhile after they eat before they paid for it and went back to the car, Bucky already planned where their next destination would be and he's going to take Steve to the park. In the car they were having another carpool session, with a lot of screaming and laughter. When they finally arrived to the park, Bucky took his phone along with his earphone before getting out of the car and Steve followed. The park was empty and it felt nice and peaceful there, they went to sit on a bench and they sat across this big playground for kids and Bucky finally spoke up. He reminisce about the first time they met when they were kids, he didn't have to look at Steve to know that he's just as red as a tomato right now.

"I miss the time where everything was so much simpler, it was good back then and I miss it." Bucky admitted as he put on one earphone to his ear and gave the other to Steve.

"Me too, Buck." Steve says as he put on the earphone on his ear. "But it doesn't mean that we can't make more of those great memories right now." He added before he moved closer to Bucky and smiled at him, Bucky looks at him and returned the smile before playing the song No 1 Party Anthem. None of them said anything, they just sit there listening to a song and enjoying each other's company. Since they both sit closely, Bucky could catch a whiff of Steve's perfume and it's the smell that he's very familiar with, it always gave him a sense of warmth, comfort, and security. It always feels like home.


End file.
